


when the rain stops

by fae_the_fox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Sad Story, Smut, depressed kageyama tobio, don't read if you get triggered easily, i haven't written in like 2 years, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_the_fox/pseuds/fae_the_fox
Summary: kageyama has to face with his past, coming back to him in flash backs. tsukishima starts to notice some changes in kageyama. After watching kageyama and following him home he notices what is really happening.





	1. changes

WARNING: this chapter contains cutting! read at your own risk. other then that enjoy!

 

 

Kageyama opened his locker, a letter falling out. as he picked it off the ground a sudden thought came to him.  _what if this is another one of_ _those?_ from time to time kageyama got letters.. letters telling him how bad he was.. how he sucked at volleyball.  _there're just jealous .._ he thought and ripped the top of the letter open. To his surprise it was a love letter. Knowing he can never date someone at his state, he was going to have to reject her. besides he wasn't interested in really dating anyone. he put the letter in his pocket and shut his locker, walking to class meeting the big ball of sunshine at the door. 

 

 hinata slumped over in his seat. He glanced over to the clock the over to kageyama. his little mind just wanting the bell to ring so he can get to volleyball practice.  **tick tick tick.** the bell finally rings and the orange ball of fluff runs to the door and turns facing kageyama. "RACE YOU!" he stuck his tongue out and ran. 

 

kageyama turn to hinata. He watched as the orange ball ran, quickly putting his stuff in his bag he followed after. He shortly caught up and passed him, snickering as hinata yelled. he turned the corner towards the club room, suddenly falling back onto his ass, a pair of glasses falling to his lap. after his head stopped spinning he looked in front of him. Tsukishima.

 

The blonde looked up from his spot on the ground looking at kageyama. narrowing his eyes, he couldn't see shit but he could see for sure that kageyama had ran into him. " watch where your going… king." tsukishima growled looking around for his glasses. 

 

hinata turned the corner and stopped. "oh." he looked at kageyama the tsukshima. he then held back a laugh. tsukishima looked so different without his glasses on. he wanted to take a picture and save it but he knew tsukishima would probably kill him. 

 

kageyama growled slightly that the nickname 'king' oh how he hated being called that.. he picked the glasses off his lap and and pretty much rammed them onto tsukishimas face before standing up, dusting himself off and walking to the club room. his mood dropping. he began to change into his gym clothes for volleyball practice. 

 

hinata followed up after, leaving the bad atmuspher. tsukshima fixed his glasses, glaring up at the door way to the club room. he stood up and dusted himself off walking up to the club room. As he walked in the saw everyone already getting changed. his glanced turned to kageyama. suddenly his eyes caught something red on kageyamas side. red lines? it looked like cuts? he couldn't tell but he didn't want to look like a pervert so he looked away and went to change. 

 

During practice, kageyamas serves and setting were messed up. he wasn't acting right. was he stressed? tsukishima wasn't sure but he knew everyone saw. coach had him sit down and daichi came over to talk to him. tsukishima when back to blocking.

 

practice ended and everyone went there separate ways. as kageyama open the door he was greated with silence, like normally. his parents were never home, away on trips. kageyama put his stuff on the bed and walked to the shower. undressing himself, glading his hands over the cuts on his hip he made himself. why? cause of the stress.. cause of everything he keeps looking back on.. the flash backs.. even if everything was getting better he couldn't forgive himself for the way he acted in middle school.  the cuts weren't deep but the were deep enough to were they bled. he turned the shower on, stepping inside and hissing slightly as the hot water stung his cuts on his hip. 

 

kageyama layed in bed looking up at the ceiling. he tossed the volleyball up and down then let it roll off the bed to the ground. he sighed and winced, rolling over to his side were the cuts were at. that reminded him he needed to cut but after realizing today wasn't as bad as some other days he decide maybe he should just sleep. closing his eyes and thought for a bit before falling asleep. 

 

_"tomorrows another day_ tobio."

 

 


	2. This is being continued!

I've looked over this and thought to myself that I just can't leave this work hanging. I've thought of deleteing it but I can do that so for you all I'm gonna start this story up again enjoy! I'll be posting a new character in a few days

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if this is bad i haven't written in like 2 years? idk but i hope you enjoyed the first part I'm trying to get to writing again… ;_; and again sorry for the typos! this will be updated possibly every time i get motived cause i get bad writers block from time to time.


End file.
